boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Everet Rafael
'Everet Rafael '''is the troll counterpart to Ender Rydel. He is a blue-blooded troll who is generally rather disdainful of his peers, and outwardly seems to care little for their well-being. Appearance As far as troll males go, Everet doesn't stand far outside of the norm. Like Ender, he stands at an average height of about 5'8, ''with somewhat long, messy, and generally disheveled hair. His horns are mid-length, jutting out from the sides of his head before curling inwards slightly. His fangs are impressively long and sharp, the points of which tend to jut prominently from underneath his upper lip, especially due to fact that his typical expression seems to be a surly sneer. Much like his human counterpart, his garb typically consists of a loose-fitting hoodie jacket. He typically keeps the hood drawn over his head, shadowing his eyes just barely. Along with the hoodie he typically sports a pair of cargo jeans with an artic-camo print, and simple, black-colored tennis shoes. Personality At his best, Everet is quiet and level-headed, and at his worst...he just doesn't give a fuck. Surly, hard to approach, and anti-social, he typically scorns the company of most other trolls, and is prone to verbally abusing them for his own twisted amusement. Ironically, he's actually a fairly decent leader, and can actually give some decent advice at times, should he feel the need to. He's also able keep his calm and come up with rather effective strategies even in tense situations. His disdain towards others generally tends to counteract this otherwise positive trait, for in the long run, he's probably more inclined to save his own ass then go out of his way to help others. Relationships FlippedOut Relationships Friends Due to his nature, Everet does not have anyone he would openly admit to being 'friends' with. Occasionally one might catch a glimpse of his 'softer' side through the ten-foot wall of snide-remarks he tends to make about his peers. But for the most part he's just an insufferable prick who prefers to be left alone. Undefined Thanel Scuttletut For the most part, Everet just finds Thanel to be another annoyance. The dislike isn't nearly strong enough to warrant Kismesis, however the two clearly don't get along. He doesn't take the yellowblooded trolls claims that he'll one day be the supreme ruler of Alternia seriously (Like anyone does), and pretty much finds his constant raving and ranting about it to be most irksome. If the two ever met in real life Everet would probably be tempted to give the other a swift kick in the bonebulge just to shut him up. Elnara Justus Everet's feelings towards Elnara are hard to define. He sort of feels sorry for her, seeing as she seems to constantly be being pushed around and manipulated by Datana and the others, but vehemently denies having any feelings for her. He has, however, stepped up to defend her, saying she's "already pathetic enough without others harping on her all the time". Therefore there could be slight flushed feelings present, though they're likely not reciprocated by the other. Saxen Jyung Everet finds Saxen's somewhat arrogant, haughty attitude to be most irritating. Despite the difference in their rank on the hemospectrum, Everet doesn't view himself as any lower then the other, and the fact that Saxen often uses his rank as a means to look down upon him irks the blueblood to no ends. While he wouldn't go so far as to call the royalblooded troll his enemy, he'd rather avoid all contact with him when possible. Quadrants Moirail Alcido Ruines Contrary to what most believe, Everet and Alicido are actually quite close. While Everet finds the purpleblooded troll's constant fits of rage and destruction at even the simplest things to be childish and irritating at best, he appears to be the only one who is actually capable of calming Alcido down when he does rage (which is nearly constantly). Alcido, on the other hand, seems quite protective of Everet and seems to go to great lengths to protect him despite the fact that the two oftentimes profess their hate for one another. On the outside the two may appear to be in Kismesis, in truth the two are secret Morails. Kismesis Datana Kuroki Everet hates Datana with a burning passion, and he certainly doesn't hold back when it comes to telling the greenblooded troll about his feelings. He finds her manipulative, narcissistic, and otherwise lewd behavior to be infuriating beyond all belief, and she's one of the few who knows what buttons to push to get a reaction other than "I don't give a fuck" out of the blueblood. Character Background Born of a respectable blue-blooded caste, only one level below that of the purple-bloods and sea-dwellers, Everet's life thus far could be considered to be fairly good, at least as far as that of a troll goes. While his peers are out plotting how best to cull one another, however, Everet himself seems quite content to laze about in his hive doing nothing in particular, rolling his eyes and generally cursing the stupidity of his own race. He has very little faith in the intelligence of others, and this outlook on life has driven him to become somewhat of an anti-social recluse, withdrawn from others. Sure, he'll occasionally grace another troll with his presence. But he typically does so in a surly, snippy, and snide manner, generally making scathing remarks. The amount of dislike Everet holds towards a certain individual can often be gauged by the way he looks at them. He tends to fix those he especially hates with a piercing leer, and typically isn't shy about letting them know about his disdain for them. His interests mainly include surfing the web on his husktop...though that generally just serves as another way to fuel his disdain towards the world as most of the people he interacts with online he just finds to be either irritating or remarkably stupid. Were it not for the web he'd probably remain completely isolated from the outside world. He's tried his hand at FLARPing and is halfway decent at it, though he lacks the motivation to really stick with it, preferring single-player games as then he doesn't have to deal with the stupidity of others. Other than that he typically just sulks around his hive and complains about how everyone around him is a moron to his canine-like lusus, whom he also finds to be equally insufferable. Despite the fact that he generally avoids fighting when he can, finding it to be too much of a hassle, Everet seems to have a fascination for pole-arms of all sorts and has collected quite a few powerful weapons from troll mythology and legend during his occasional ventures outside of his hive. He finds shafted weapons to be more 'elegant' than a blade or gun, and appreciates the added distance it gives between him and his opponent while in battle. Everet's proven himself to be quite efficient with the weapons in his arsenal, and is quite happy to cull anyone who thinks otherwise. Gallery Category:FlippedOut Characters Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Males Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Prospit Dreamers